


莲花童子

by AlanMeringue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanMeringue/pseuds/AlanMeringue
Summary: 灿白性转/嫂嫂妹妹/北洋政府时期-ish/无考据/有百合车/无大纲瞎写。守点江湖规矩哈，我谢谢您咧。
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	莲花童子

白熙嫁过来之前知道这家还有一个小姐，没见过，只知道去留洋了。但这与她也没什么干系，她嫁的是这家少爷，又不是她。

所以这些天帮佣们说小姐要回来的时候，白熙也没有听进耳朵里，白熙不是那种什么事儿都喜欢多长个心眼儿的人，与自己没有干系的事，多一耳朵也不会听的。

帮佣们都不喜欢这个三少奶奶。三少奶奶仍像旧时代的少奶奶一样，一头长发盘得紧紧的，对帮佣也没有什么好的说话。每日话最多的时候，就是节庆日子里戴上从前宫里赏出来的发簪的时候。她还留着早晚给老爷太太问安的习惯，大太太都烦了，佯作顽笑地教训她好多次才作罢。

总之，帮佣们对她喜欢不起来。她跟帮佣们不亲，不和其他少奶奶们一块儿打牌，不烫头发，不喷大少奶奶从法国带回来的香水，也不穿洋装。要说帮佣们怎么想的，就是她“旧式”，又“过时”。

白熙没什么心思想这些。她眼下只忧愁两件事儿，一是嫁过来快一整年了，肚皮一点儿动静也没有，这让她每次和其他房的太太同桌吃饭的时候都觉得面子上挂不住。

另一件，是留洋回来的六小姐，正用她那双兜了露水似的大眼睛一个劲儿盯着自己看，盯得自己抬头也不是，低头也不是，只得伸手摸摸发髻上从前宫里娘娘们都想要的点翠，敛着眉，生怕自己哪里失了礼。

六小姐穿了奶白色的雪纺洋装，脑袋上还歪着戴着一个成套的白色小礼帽。齐肩的短发烫了大卷儿，发梢像蘸满墨水的笔尖一样点在脸颊上。唇上涂的胭脂，太抢眼了，要白熙说的话，真是没有必要涂得这样红。白熙偷着眼儿打量过了，摘下斜襟上的蚕丝手帕抿抿下唇，把滴溜滴溜转的眼神收回去。

“这位嫂嫂我没见过的，”六小姐终于放下筷子说话了，“是三哥房里的嫂嫂？”

“啊呀，”大太太说，“你看我这给你张罗着就不记事儿。”睨了白熙一眼，仿佛这事该怪她似的，“你三嫂嫂是边将军家的五小姐，”是四小姐，白熙心想，“你父亲对这门亲事可满意了。”

席间安静下来，有几房太太低头交换了目光，身边的三少爷咳嗽了一声。白熙反而把腰板挺直了，“腆承爹爹厚爱，”这话她说得可以一点儿不心虚，“和灿美是一家人了。”

灿美看白熙的目光还是亮亮的，像一对落在倾颓城垛之间的璀璨宝石，“是，嫂嫂，”架起两个手掌搁在下巴下边，“嫂嫂怎么生得这样好看，是灿美最好看的一个嫂嫂了。”

这下席间又热闹了，莺声呖呖都是妯娌们的嬉笑声。大少奶奶拿手帕作势要甩灿美，“妹妹说话怎的还是这样人人鬼鬼的。”

“什么人人鬼鬼，”灿美抬起一只胳膊挡她，“我几时还说过这样的话！你们着实没有三嫂嫂好看！”一时间就闹开了，各家的嫂嫂和姑娘们都好意思腆着脸问“我哪里不好看”了，这就让白熙挺直的腰板也松懈下来。你们确实不够好看，她想，嫁进来的不如我好看，这家长出来的不如灿美好看，倒买倒卖做生意的资本家真是处处低人一等。

白熙虽然古板，但是对自己的姿容还是颇有信心的。她从小长在粗人之家里——舞刀弄枪的都是粗人，不管她们家是元帅还是将军——但脸上用的沤子方，敷的栗荴散，都是从前宫里的秘方。现在皇庭散了，皇帝给她父亲一般的草莽当了，但好东西就是好东西，她是好东西养出来的人，自然好看。

想到这里白熙伸手摸摸自己白玉般的脸颊，嘴里含了一颗银杏仁，偷偷抿嘴笑了。

“灿美是这样说话没轻没重的人。”她身边的朴三少爷突然发话了，声音压得低，自然是对自己说的。白熙转过脸看他，却只看见一个无风无雨的侧脸，“你别介意，”举箸夹了一尾醉虾，“也别当真。”

白熙怔怔地嚼碎了嘴里的银杏仁，是苦的，但她还是咽下去了。

白熙和三少爷的房事不怎么如意。虽然白熙也不大明白如意的房事究竟应该是什么样子，但她还是姑娘的时候，也听过堂姐们偷偷聊过这些事的。堂姐说她家“那个恶心人的”啄她的大腿根子，就在里边儿最最怕痒的那一块，胡子扎得她痒痒，又顶顶舒服。

朴三少爷从来不啄她的大腿根子。三少爷手掌大，一只手一个大腿根子把她这样掰开，粗糙的手指在她娇嫩的地方摁出印子，再抓着两个掰开的大腿根子把她整个人拖着靠近他裸着的胯下，紫红的男根就这样顶进去，就跟用一把钝刀把肉割开似的，痛得她撕心裂肺。

这档子事儿，一开始是会疼的，这个她知道。但她还知道，这疼应当是像雪地里开出花，烈火里淬炼出剑，你艰难地非要去开，非要去炼，但最后花瓣儿娇滴滴地带着雪水，剑上火星四溅地冒着热气儿，诗人赏花武人持剑，大家都得到想要的东西。所以白熙想不明白，她的房事为什么不旖旎，不缠绵，不芬芳，连个花苞都见不到。

她一边儿不爱和三少爷行房，一边儿又惦记着自己毫无动静的肚子。三少爷经常在被窝里抓小鸡似的抓不到她，就也不爱抓了，说她是玄武湖上的莲花娘娘，铁面无私，不近人情。

但白熙心里边儿不觉得自己是个“娘娘”。她觉得自己还是个童子，她这朵莲花儿被粗暴地开过苞了，但她的肚子只要没动静，就说明她里边儿还是干净的。

里边儿是干净的、没有人造访过的，莲蓬的心。

平日里白熙也无事可做，有时就去玄武湖上看看莲花娘娘。莲花娘娘不言不语，白熙也不言不语，给下午的太阳晒得额头上冒汗，她就掏出手帕来擦干。擦汗的时候手帕拨来一阵闲风，湖边几个女学生的碎语就拨进耳朵里来了。

说的是什么禁书，什么挨打的话。白熙佯装不经意地睨她们一眼，女学生们扎着麻花辫，脑袋凑在一起，三张嫩得掐得出水来的年轻脸蛋被太阳晒得通红。

白熙努力听了几耳朵，立刻就明白她们脸上的红晕才不是太阳晒的，是手里拿着的小书让她们耳赤面红。确切地说是中间那位女学生拿着，旁边一位着急要翻着看，另一位忙着低声赌咒她俩，一边帮她们挡着人，一边又想要多看几眼。她们可能在尽力不让人看出来她们在看春色图，但她们可真是太引人侧耳了。

她们是在附近剪刀婆婆巷的“喜安书局”里买到的不雅小书，需要绕过得先生、赛先生的新潮书架，再绕过一排古书，走到里边儿最暗的角落，那里面全是这种脏东西。来往的人可以站在里面翻阅，但学生们不好意思让人看见，就买下一本来偷偷揣着。

白熙只觉得她们可爱。还在闺阁里的女孩们总有种可爱的柔韧劲儿，就像白熙额头上新长出来的碎头发，用水抹不服帖，又不舍得用发膏抹平。新生的、柔软的，在太阳底下发光。

才过了一会儿，白熙对她们仨的喜爱就变成了嫉妒。她没上过西式学堂，也不读新体诗，没像她们这样扎着麻花辫在太阳底下出来过，被爹爹从闺阁里掏出来，直接塞到了三少爷的卧房。几个女孩脆生生的声音她听得厌烦，她就摸摸手腕上的翡翠镯子。这种成色的镯子这几个学生妹怕是这辈子都摸不着。

这样想着她心情又好些了，扇着苏绣的手帕往别处去。朴家公馆离玄武湖不远，白熙寻思走着回去，但不知为何走到剪刀婆婆巷来了。既然来了，她就要去喜安书局里看看。

喜安书局的牌匾不大，它左边是一个布料店，右边是个时装店，都是入不了白熙的眼的货色。白熙绣着水红色芍药的白底旗袍在喜安书局里晦暗古旧的背景里特别显眼，才走进来，围在一本《天演论》边上的几个女学生就注意到她了，几个人推肩推肘地偷看她。

被这几双眼睛看着，白熙恁地不好意思起来，假装拿起一本民主书籍在看。这印刷的书本字体小，还是横着的，上面密密麻麻写着什么白熙也看不明白。

但为了不叫女学生们看不起，她装作看得懂的样子，举着书半遮着脸，一边拿手帕扇风，绕过了几座书架，绕到女学生们看不到的地方去了。

白熙不晓得哪儿才算得上是“最晦暗"的角落，但她想着看看最里边摞着的那叠脏兮兮的画册准没有错。她把刚才拿来装样儿的新书随手搁在手边的书架上，紧了紧身上墨绿色的蚕丝披肩。刚从书堆里伸手拿了一本趁手的，就发现角落里还蹲着一个看书的混子。混子污糟的手在他自己裤裆里掏着什么东西，嘴里还发出不得体的呜咽声，把白熙吓得魂飞魄散。

她还来不及看手里究竟拿了什么画册，抓起刚刚装样儿的新书遮着它，仪态也不顾了，掌柜结账时狐疑的表情也看不见，踉踉跄跄地就从书局里走出去。

掌柜给她把两本书用一张油纸包上了，她在进公馆宅门前还觉得心有余悸，就从襟上把帕子摘下来再裹了一层。帮佣们小心问候她也顾不上理会，径直就往自己房里的书房去。她在书架和书堆里来回倒腾，把两本书往隐蔽的地方藏好，就进屋子里回神去了。

那种女学生和混子会去的地方她再也不要去了，白熙在软褥子上气呼呼地想，真是信了他们的邪。

她解开旗袍和裹胸，换上松软的袍子准备小憩，隐约听见房子里有人声，心头紧了紧，又觉得下人不至于去动少爷书架上的东西，就随他们去了。

她醒来的时候，却把这件事忘了。白熙不是一个记事儿的人，等过两天想起来的时候，她的手帕，连着两本书都不见了。她发现的时候很是担惊受怕了一会儿，但旋即又想到她从来不看书，谁发现了都觉得这是三少爷的书，不可能是她的，就又放下心了。

比起丢了的书，她更挂心她用来包书的苏绣手绢，这个帕子她公公只收了三条，一条给大太太，一条给大嫂，余下一条给了她，二嫂都没得着呢。

这一天下午白熙在公馆的花园里纳凉，拿绣圈撑了一块丝绸胚子，想着手帕上的花样，想自个儿绣一条出来。花园连着浣洗房，帮佣们里面几个年轻的小姑娘就喜欢在晒衣服的时候打打闹闹，拖延在花园里的时间。

白熙今天心情好，回过头去看她们，看见六小姐也和她们在一起。六小姐比她们都高些，里边儿穿了一件浅黄碎花的雪纺衫，外边套了一件绀色的罩裙，新潮的短发蓬松松的，站在绿草地上特别显眼。她的袖子挽到了胳膊肘上面，手里捏着一件白熙看不清形状的白色衣物，看起来是她又拿回了什么新鲜洋服，在教下人们怎么洗涤和晾晒呢。

白熙歪着脑袋看她看了好一会儿，不自主地拿手里的银针轻轻扎自己的下唇。不知为什么她突然生出了一股妒意来。她想要把灿美的注意力吸引到她这里来，好像灿美的注意力天生就应该在她这里似的，就像她俩第一次在大餐桌上见面的时候那样。

果然灿美立刻就注意到她了。“嫂嫂在那呢！”她高兴地说，帮佣们顺着她的目光看过来，一下就安静了许多。白熙看她那个兴高采烈的样子，不由自主就笑了，冲她们挥了挥手。

“嫂嫂你过来，”灿美说，手里拿着的布团团也被她放下了，仿佛只要能和白熙说上话，手里攥的是什么她都能放下。她身边的小姑娘们面面相觑，有胆大的就偷着扯灿美的袖子，大概就是让她别把三少奶奶招惹过来的意思。

但灿美没有理会她，灿美还在一个劲儿地冲白熙招手。白熙心里边儿感觉到了一阵怪异的快感。

她觉得自己过去没有意思，于是放下了手里的绣框，把手肘搭在椅背上，挥挥手示意灿美过来。灿美也没有犹豫，一蹦一跳地小跑过来，“嫂嫂好，”有点儿赖皮地说，“嫂嫂干嘛呢？”

“绣个帕子，”白熙说，“前些天丢了一块，再看也没有好花样的，就自己绣一块。”

“我看看，”灿美不等白熙回答就伸手去她腿面上把绣框拿起来，“我看不来，”她说，“但我知道嫂嫂绣的一定是顶顶好看的，”又把绣框还给白熙，“比丢的那条还好看。”

“瞎胡闹。”白熙拿绣框轻轻敲她的手臂，嘴里虽然这么说着，心里却十分受用。灿美夸她她总觉得受用，无论是夸她长得好，还是夸她女红做得好。

灿美笑了，侧身落座，硬要和嫂嫂挤在同一张椅面上，“嫂嫂平时都忙活些什么呢？都不见嫂嫂出来走动。”

白熙挪地方给她让出点空间。白熙极瘦，但灿美比她丰腴些，两个人在一张花园椅上竟也不算太挤，只是肉贴着肉地，让白熙有点儿不好意思。“没什么可忙活的，”她看看灿美饱满的脸颊，发现上边儿有一块儿乳白色的污渍，猜是方才给泡沫水儿沾上了，就拿一条干净手帕给她抹了。“倒是你，”认真地确认灿美脸上不再有不得体的脏东西，“一天尽和下人们玩儿，像什么样子。”

灿美忽然捉住了白熙攥着帕子的手。白熙眨眨眼。

她能感觉灿美的呼吸扑在自己脸上，热乎的，潮湿的。灿美没有看她的眼睛，她的目光从白熙的领口往下落，划过白熙的胸脯，扭着的腰肢，裙摆，和小布鞋。

“嫂嫂，”灿美说，“嫂嫂今年多大了？”

白熙咽了口唾沫。她的手腕还在人家手里攥着，人家的手掌冒汗了，她手腕上的肌肤是第一个知道的。“虚长灿美半岁，”白熙说，“灿美问这个做什么？”

灿美又不说话了。她在看白熙嘴角的小痣。白熙不喜欢别人看她那颗痣，看相先生说这颗痣不好，这个位置的痣折福，又说明她贪财。

白熙不知道看哪里好，就盯着灿美的鼻子看。灿美的鼻子长得顶好，像她哥哥年轻一些时候的鼻子，挺拔，但没有那么冷峻，反而显得柔情。灿美的眼睛也生得好，他们一家人都生这样的眼睛，但明明是一样的眼睛，灿美的又是其中最有灵气的。

最有灵气的，最——最勾人的。

“灿美长得真好看，”白熙恍惚间就把心里想的东西说出来了，“你们一家就你生得最好。”

灿美看起来有点儿惊讶，旋即又笑了。“嫂嫂也好看，”她没有把白熙的手腕松开，而是握着搁到自己腿上，“刚刚看到嫂嫂房里的小仙给嫂嫂洗贴身衣物——”

“什么——”

“嫂嫂还裹胸呐？”

白熙张了张嘴。她听见自己心跳声变快了，随着胸膛里扑通扑通地，脸颊上也温热起来。“嫂嫂脸红了！”又立刻被灿美指出来。

“你说什么呢，哎呀——”白熙羞得满脸通红，急忙想把手抽回来。但灿美攥得紧，她俩又同在一张椅子上困着，她一时间竟然毫无办法，“你做什么看那些东西呀！”

“不不不，是这样，”灿美又笑，“我带了些西方女人流行的衣服回来，打算送给姑娘们穿穿。你知道，我们的乳房里边儿——”

“哎呀！”白熙慌忙打断她，“什么词呀！”

“乳房里边儿，”灿美老神在在地接着说，“有许多容易生病的东西，嫂嫂不能总裹着。德国女人们都穿一种叫做文胸的东西，它们能托着你的乳房——”

“哎呀——”

“非常舒服。”灿美满意地结束了她的演讲，“可以摸摸看嫂嫂的乳房吗？”

白熙张口结舌。她处在想要训斥这个妹妹“流氓”和想要接着往下听之间，过了好一会儿回过味来想起灿美问了能不能摸自己的——自己的——胸口，埋下脸色厉内荏地说，“流——流氓！”

灿美笑了几声，这几声让白熙想到了她的丈夫。“不慌，嫂嫂，不慌。”她凑得更近了一些，脑门几乎要抵到白熙的脑袋门，“我用手量量嫂嫂的，好给嫂嫂拿合适的尺码。”

“我不想要，不想要那个东西——”

灿美的手已经摸上来了。“嫂嫂不慌，”她说，她温润的手掌隔着白熙身上的绸缎握住了她的胸脯，一只手刚好握住了一只，挤了挤，又托了托。“嫂嫂的乳房——”

白熙往后仰了仰脑袋，“你小点声——”

灿美停下来，歪着脑袋看着白熙没处藏的脸。白熙还是不敢看她，两个人就这么在一张椅子对峙了一会儿，灿美俯身在白熙耳边说，“嫂嫂乳房的尺码我大概了解了，”潮湿的气息喷在白熙耳边，“嫂嫂回房去等我，我这就给嫂嫂把东西拿过去。”

说完她就把白熙松开了，无论是乳房，还是手腕。灿美站起来，伸了个懒腰，“嫂嫂好香，”她又恬不知耻地评价到，“一股药香。”

白熙忍无可忍，抓起绣框就要丢她。灿美装作要躲的样子，“不敢了不敢了，”她说，“我拿了东西就去嫂嫂房里。”

直到回到房里白熙才完全回过味来。她其实不觉得被冒犯，因为那是她丈夫的妹妹，还是个未出阁的闺女，她俩聊聊闺中秘事，再给她摸两下，不少块肉。但她就是觉得慌张，没来由地慌张，怀里一颗心砰砰直跳，没法安歇。

灿美来的时候已经把她的罩裙脱掉了，身上只穿了一件雪纺连衣裙，这让她一举一动之间都可以把身体曲线完美地展示出来。白熙看她手里拿的布包裹脸又红了，左右看了看房里的帮佣都不在，才把灿美迎进来，牢牢地关好了门。

灿美进来以后左看看右看看，很没有规矩地还去闻白熙的梳妆台。“是嫂嫂的味道，”最后她确认到，“嫂嫂涂的什么东西？”

“是以前宫里的方子，”白熙潦草地说，“所以你是要给我什么东西？”

灿美在白熙的床上坐下来，布包裹摊在她膝盖上，冲白熙伸出了手。白熙不自觉地就把手递给她了，“嫂嫂也坐下，”灿美说，“然后把上衫褪了。”

白熙触电一样缩回手，灿美又往前探了一点握住。“嫂嫂别害羞呀，”她说，“都是女孩子。”白熙不确定地看着灿美，撅了撅嘴表示自己还没有被完全说服。

“嫂嫂，”灿美笑了，“那我先脱？”

灿美没有等白熙反应，就松开她的手，一颗一颗地解自己连衣裙的扣子。白熙站在原地不说话，也动不了，目光牢牢被灿美的目光锁着。灿美就这样一边看着她，一边解自己的裙子，直到她挪开目光低下头去解胸前最后一颗扣子，白熙这才发现自己对即将看见什么风景，有一些急不可耐。

灿美的连衣裙被她解到胸下边，伸手从肩膀上把上身的衣服从手臂上褪下去。白熙看着她把连衣裙脱到腰间，又看见她朝自己伸过来的手，着魔了一般把自己的手递过去，跟着她的引导，坐在了她腿上。

“看见了吗，嫂嫂？”灿美低声问她，“我穿的这个，就是文胸。”

白熙低头看灿美丰满的乳房，它们被一件白色的半杯文胸托着，红润，柔软，生机勃勃。白熙伸出一只食指，用指腹轻轻点了点文胸上面鼓起来的地方，上面裸露的肌肤，和它鼓囊囊的丰腴，好像初夏待开的莲花花苞，饱满，包的满是即将到来的怒放。

“留过洋的就是和我们不一样，”她轻声说，“比我的大些，还挺。”

“嫂嫂也能这样，”灿美凑近白熙的耳朵，她的脸颊轻轻擦过白熙的，两个人的脸颊上面是一样的潮红和温热。“轮到嫂嫂了，”她说，“让我看看嫂嫂的。”

白熙点点头，收回手，从领子开始解她的上衫。盘扣没有灿美洋服的扣子好解，白熙解得慢，解到襟上的时候才发觉自己的手在抖。“不慌，”灿美在她耳边说，“嫂嫂不慌。”

白熙解完了扣子，交叉双手去够衣服的下沿。她的手还在抖，灿美就帮了她一把，把她的两只手握着，抬起来，抬得高过脑袋，脱下了衫子。白熙现在上身只剩下裹胸还穿着，她拿回自己双手的掌控权后第一件事就是去遮自己的肌肤。

“嫂嫂赖皮。”灿美说，说着伸手去摸白熙裹胸的带子，“我帮嫂嫂脱了它，好不好？”

白熙鬼使神差地点了点头。灿美笑了，白熙一口气还没有喘完，带子就被解开了，裹胸一层一层地剥下来，像在跟白熙这口气比谁先落地似的。

裹胸落地的时候白熙胸口觉得凉，低头一看自己的乳尖都立起来了。她的胸脯被裹得有一道一道的勒痕，原本就不丰满的胸脯无精打采地瘪着，和灿美的相形见绌。

“不好看，”白熙伸手又想遮，“你别盯着看。”

灿美去拨她的手，“好看，”轻声安慰她，“嫂嫂哪都好看。”

白熙挣扎了一会儿，就听话了，两只手臂让灿美捉着，把自己看起来千疮百孔的胸脯摊在灿美眼前。“嫂嫂需要我，”灿美用手抱住她的腰，把头抵在她的胸骨上，“需要我帮嫂嫂从几千年的束缚里挣脱出来。”

白熙眨眨眼。她把手肘搭在灿美裸露的肩膀上，灿美的肩膀正随着她急促的呼吸一浮一沉，白熙张开手从她的脖子开始用手指梳她的短发。半掩的窗帘漏出一束午后的阳光，阳光正越过灿美的后脑勺横跨整个房间，灿美的头发被它烘得暖洋洋的。白熙看阳光里自己透光的手指和灿美发光的头发，又把鼻尖埋在灿美头发里去嗅她的味道。

甜美的、生机勃勃的、自由自在的味道。

灿美从白熙的腰上收回手，用两个手掌托住白熙的两只乳房，再用她柔软的嘴唇去亲吻胸脯鼓起来的地方。“如果嫂嫂也穿了文胸，”在亲吻间隙她说，“罩杯会这样把嫂嫂的乳房托起来。这样托起来以后嫂嫂是不是觉得轻松很多了？”

白熙一口气吸得太急了，她把头稍微往后仰，两只手握紧了灿美的肩膀，开始打嗝。白熙一向不喜欢自己打嗝的声音，太尖了，之前她哥哥们都笑话她，还会学她。灿美听见她打嗝的声音也笑了，但不是哥哥们那种笑。她抬起头看白熙，笑的时候没有出声，只有湿润的气息扑在白熙脸上。

白熙下意识捂着嘴希望自己不要再出声，灿美笑着把她的手从脸上摘下来，仰头含住白熙微张的嘴唇，吻了她。

灿美吻她的时候，被精致蕾丝托着的胸脯撞到了白熙的，白熙被撞得心旌摇曳。“灿美，”白熙在灿美结束这个吻的时候说，“这是不对的。”

“什么是不对的？”

白熙恍惚地拿手指摸摸自己的嘴唇，“你亲我，是不对的。”她努力让自己听起来还有点嫂嫂的威严，“你亲我的——我的胸口，也是不对的。”

灿美没有回答，她的眼神懒洋洋的，背光的瞳孔像深渊一样看不见底。白熙的手指还在自己嘴唇上，又伸出另一只手去抚摸灿美的嘴唇。

“可是——”白熙又说，“可是——”

“可是你觉得欢喜，”这是灿美接的后半句。

可是没有人这样吻过我，这是白熙想说的后半句。

白熙把手臂重新搁在灿美肩膀上，灿美抱着她，她们又交换了更多的亲吻，吻到两个人都觉得餍足。灿美走了以后白熙从她留下的包裹里找出文胸来试，回忆着灿美的托着自己时的手势把它戴好，在梳妆台前面仔细端详。

灿美给她选的大小很合适，浅粉色的罩杯把她不算丰满的胸脯托着，看起来竟和灿美的也相差不远。白熙穿上它的那一刻就立刻喜欢上这个新玩意，她还记得灿美说这样穿是为了健康考虑——从来没有人让她去做什么之前会告诉她这是为什么。

看来之后她房里的丫头也要学学看要怎么洗涤这个衣物了。

白熙第一次戴着文胸，让三少爷把她的睡裙脱下来的时候，三少爷那个表情白熙也喜欢。“这是——”三少爷说，但是他没有把话说完就着急用手捏她，连着文胸一起捏得变形，痛得白熙哼了一声。

三少爷立刻又不满意了。“为什么每次行房的时候都都像我欺负你似的？”语气恁得真诚，仿佛他真的在为此疑惑似的。白熙又哼一声。三少爷把她放倒，掰开她的腿把自己挤进去，白熙这下哼都不哼一声。

白天的时候，白熙就会去和灿美呆在一起。灿美之前是总往外跑的，后来因为参加游行被哥哥抓回来以后，就在家里被禁足了。灿美有时候会带着一帮丫头们一起读书，但是通常不到半小时她们都会各自被各房叫走。这时候就会剩下白熙一个人，听灿美讲完刚刚书里的内容。

灿美经常和白熙说起她在德国的事情，说那里的女人们做的事。那些白熙听起来不得体、不恰当的事，灿美却说她们进步、先锋。

通常接下来她们俩就会接吻。白熙喜欢和灿美接吻，所以她也喜欢听灿美说的那些在德国的事情。即使那些事情虚无缥缈、和她没有关系，但灿美的吻是真的，是实在的，是湿润的，是和她有关的。

娘希匹的，灿美的吻可能是天底下唯一一样和她有关的东西。

所以当灿美问她“要更进一步吗”的时候，她立刻就答应了。灿美无论对她做什么，都会是她喜欢的事情——但是她被灿美放倒在床上的时候确实很是迷惑了一会儿。

灿美的床比白熙房里的要窄，四个床柱雕了花纹，还涂了白漆，威威风风地往上冲，在顶上挂了洁白的幔帐，洋洋洒洒地落到白熙手边。白熙看了看自己苍白的手，又看了看握着她的手腕的灿美的手，这才回过头来看灿美。

“灿美，”白熙轻声喊她，“我们要做什么？”

灿美亲了亲白熙的脸颊，“做爱人之间做的事。”

“做我和三少爷做的事？”

灿美眯了眯眼睛，“并不是，”她从白熙的锁骨沿着脖子一路吻到下颚，“你和三哥是爱人吗？”

这问到白熙了。“爱人”，是人们对“夫妻”的新说法，照这个说来，三少爷的确是她的爱人。可是他是她的“爱”人吗？白熙摇摇头，“我不知道，”她说。

“你们不是。”灿美告诉她，“你们不牵手，你们不亲吻。他从来不觉得你美，你和他行房也不快乐。别想否认——”她打断了白熙的抗议，“否则你怎么会去买那样的画册呢？”

我只是听见女学生们在讨论，白熙想说，所以去凑个热闹罢了。但她没有办法说话，因为灿美又开始吻她的嘴唇了。这个吻和以前任何一个吻都不一样，这个吻是灿美对白熙发起的一次进攻，白熙的嘴唇和舌尖被她吮吸、掠夺和占用，白熙被她吻得全身一会儿凉一会儿热，很快就喘不上气来。

等等，白熙在喘气的间隔间意识到，“什么画册？放在你哥哥书房里的——是你拿走的？”

“对。”灿美干脆地承认了，“我去书房里借哥哥的书来看，一眼就看见了嫂嫂的帕子。嫂嫂很喜欢那条帕子对不对？平时一直都带着的。”

灿美在床上把白熙压得严实，但白熙想要说话的时候总是想把她挣开。“别慌，嫂嫂，”灿美在她耳朵旁吹气，一吹她浑身就酥软了，“我没有告诉别人，这是我们之间的秘密。”

但白熙还是把灿美的手挣开了。她拿自己这双重获自由的手不知要怎么办，心里边儿又有一股奇怪的想要哭鼻子的冲动，就只好环住了灿美的脖子。“灿美，”她说，“你对我做了什么？我感觉好奇怪。”

灿美又吻她，从唇边吻到了鬓角，细细密密地，任何一寸肌肤都没有放过。“为什么会感觉奇怪？”灿美像是在自言自语，“我们是爱人呀，白熙，我们做爱是天经地义的事情。”

“做爱”。又是一个新词。就是行房的意思。白熙摇摇头，不，不是行房，如果是和灿美的话，就是做爱。“你喊我‘嫂嫂’，”白熙说，“我喜欢听你喊我‘嫂嫂’。”

“好，”灿美帮白熙脱掉了睡裙，“嫂嫂，我们做爱。”接着也把自己的裙子脱掉了，她那一对白熙朝思暮想的乳房蹦出来，这次它们没有被蕾丝包裹，看起来活泼又拥挤。“我们是爱人吗？嫂嫂？”

我们是爱人吗？白熙想。她们接吻吗？是的。她们觉得对方美吗？是的。她们牵手吗？她们——她们现在正十指紧扣。

“是的，”白熙说，她在剧烈的心跳声中几乎听不见自己的声音，“我们是爱人。”

灿美笑了。她松开白熙的手指，用手把自己支撑起来和她对视了一会儿，又俯下身去亲吻她的乳房。灿美的舌头在白熙乳尖那里打着圈，时不时把它含在嘴里用牙齿轻碾，碾得白熙的魂魄飞到了床柱顶端，又重重地落下来。

“什么——”

灿美没有回答她，捏住了她另一只乳尖用指腹揉捻它，时轻时重，白熙觉得又危险又期待，不自觉地就出声抗议。但她的话都连不成句子，不知道这种不得体的声音听在灿美耳朵里是什么光景，又伸手把自己不争气的嘴唇捂住。

灿美抬起头看她，“嫂嫂，”把白熙的手指从嘴唇上摘下来，“别怕。这才是开始呢。”

白熙又语无伦次地说了些什么，这一次连她自己都不知道这种胡言乱语背后到底有没有内容。“你也摸摸我，”灿美说，“嫂嫂也摸摸我。”

摸哪里？灿美把她的手搁在自己胸脯上，“就像我摸你一样摸我，”灿美说，“就像爱人一样摸我。”

灿美的乳房握在手里沉甸甸的，这是白熙第一个想法。灿美的乳晕比自己的大一些，颜色也更浅，这是白熙第二个想法。灿美原来还能发出这样的声音，这是白熙的第三个想法。

“嫂嫂——”

好想吻她啊，这是白熙的第四个想法。

“灿美，”白熙开始慌乱地亲吻灿美的嘴唇，一边亲吻一边用手去够灿美的脖子，把她的头发捣得胡乱。“灿美，”白熙说，“我想要——我想要更多的——”无论她们之间在做的是什么事情，“更多的爱人之间会做的事——”

“这也是我打算做的事，”灿美说，她用力地回应白熙的吻，吻得白熙呜呜咽咽地，“会让嫂嫂感受到更多的——”

——更多的什么？

灿美从白熙的胸口一路往下吻，吻得嘴唇发干，她舔舔唇又继续吻。白熙紧张得小腹的肌肉都在颤抖，灿美又用潮湿的吻把它抚慰。白熙逐渐松了手，也闭上眼睛，无论灿美要给她什么，她打算全盘接受。

灿美分开她的腿的时候，白熙没有料到会是这种感觉。不是灿美做了什么而是，她们的动作撩起的风让她意识到自己腿中间潮湿得一塌糊涂。她还以为是自己突然来了月事，慌张地伸手下去摸。

“嫂嫂，”灿美拨开了她的手，“这儿现在是我的。”

“为什么——”白熙不甘心地抬起上身试图确认自己是不是弄脏了灿美的床单，但她除了看见一个在自己腿间满脸通红的灿美，什么也看不见。白熙眨了眨眼，又看见了自己两条不知廉耻的、被分开的腿。她维持着这个姿势和灿美对视了一会儿，“咬我的大腿根子，”她说，手肘松了劲，扑通一声重新躺下来，“会让我觉得顶顶舒服的那样，咬我的大腿根子。”

灿美嗤笑了一声，但白熙没空理会了。灿美用牙齿衔起白熙大腿内侧最娇嫩的一小块肌肤，用白熙来不及反应的速度，衔起来又松开，衔起来又松开。

“嗯啊——”

灿美又去咬白熙另一只腿根子，越咬离她私处越近，行进到白熙花心的时候，张嘴含住了她整个阴户。白熙尖叫一声，下意识就用手去推灿美的脑袋，但几次都被灿美拨开了。

“不要这样——”白熙彻底慌了，“太脏了——”

灿美并不理会她，舌头居然用起力，在白熙说不上来的那个部位缓慢地拨动起来。白熙觉得又酥麻又火热，胯骨不由自主地跟着灿美舌头的动作东南西北地扭，好几次灿美差点都握不住她。

“灿美——”白熙努力让自己的字词可以辨认，“我好热，救救我——”

灿美完全没有救她的意思，她一点一点加快舌头的动作，把一切弄得更糟了。“不要弄我了，”白熙开始求饶，她控制不住她想求饶的冲动，但其实她真正的想法和她说的话完全是相反的，“求求你，嫂嫂求求你——”

灿美松开了白熙一只腿，白熙以为自己终于有喘息的间隙了，但还没等她喘完气，灿美的两只指头就探进了她的花径。白熙这次结结实实地捂住了自己的嘴。她重获自由的那只腿蜷起来又伸直，上面的肌肉紧张到马上就要抽筋了的地步。

接下来白熙彻底丧失了思考的能力，天，难道她在一开始的时候不就已经把这个能力抛到九霄云外了吗？灿美开始吮吸她的花蕊，同时手指又在她滑溜溜的花径里抽动。白熙不管不顾地呻吟了好一阵，回过神来的时候她摸自己的脸，上面潮乎乎的，也不知是汗还是眼泪。

灿美加快速度的时候白熙突然想到了一个人。是那个在书局角落里躲着的混子，那个脏兮兮的、把手伸进他自个儿裤裆的人。他当时是不是在做类似的事情？他当时是不是感受到了同样的感受？这种强烈的、炙热的、逼人发疯的快乐感受？

“灿美，”白熙喊她，“求求你——”

灿美哼了一声，手上嘴里的动作都更快更用力起来。白熙喊得越响她的动作就越快，她还把两只手指勾起来，让白熙浑身的肌肉又进一层地紧张。最后白熙感觉她整个阴户像莲花一样打开了，她的四肢也打开了，她全身的力气被席卷的快感冲了个干净，本来就轻飘飘的魂魄被燎原大火一燃，连灰烬都不剩下。

“灿美——”

白熙听见自己的喘息声已经是好久之后的事了，又过了好久她才发现那不是她自己的声音，是灿美的声音。灿美趴在她身上，辛苦但是快乐地喘着气。白熙听着她的喘息，自己也跟着喘，喘着喘着就笑出声来。她一边笑一边就回过神了，歪头发现灿美的枕头下好像压着什么东西，抽出来一看，竟是自己用来包书的那条苏绣手帕。

“嫂嫂，”灿美说，在白熙没有注意的时候她的气息已经平稳下来了，“过段时间，我们一起去德国好不好？”

白熙还在笑，对着光摊开了自己的手帕一个劲地看。“瞎说什么呢，”她甚至没有注意自己说了这句话。

灿美良久没有说话。

白熙又抓着手帕笑了一会儿，笑着笑着突然又不笑了，重新把它塞回了枕头底下。

过了几天白熙就发现自己有身孕了。

在白熙自己不注意的时候，她常常会以为这个孩子是灿美的。虽然这件事不但完全无可能，而且她发现有身孕的时候，孩子已经在她肚子里老老实实呆了两个月了。

要说这个孩子和灿美有什么关系，那就是他会是灿美的第二个小侄子。

白熙一下变成了朴公馆的座上宾，她的日子也突然忙碌起来。一是她突然就融入了妯娌们的“圈子”，生过孩子的嫂嫂弟妹们一下变得有好多话想要和她聊，也有一大堆对抗妊娠反应的方子要介绍给她。还没有信儿的呢，就一个劲地要来“沾沾她的喜气”。

朴公馆的客人也多了起来。朴家三少爷和边将军小女儿的联姻一开始就是大事，好多人就等着一个借口来巴结他们这一房呢。这下有理由了，他们要把公馆的门槛都踏破。被这些客人们一吹捧，三少爷也仿佛眼睛睁开了似的，突然就看见了自己还有这么一个娇滴滴的老婆。

另一件事是，白熙更爱去湖上看莲花娘娘了。她现在觉得自己真的像莲花娘娘，她肚子里的孩子就是莲花童子。

这位莲花童子像是一个“好日子”的入场券，白熙一下子就有了生活的实感。她甚至学会了打麻将，当一群莺莺燕燕的妯娌拉着你要一起玩牌的时候，你自然而然就能学会。

所以当灿美又一次问她想不想要和她一起离开朴公馆去德国的时候，白熙只感觉恍若隔世。灿美的头发已经可以扎起来了，她穿着一身利落的工装，跨过整个花园来问她这一句话。

白熙不明白她为什么要问。“我怀孕了，灿美。”白熙说，“我不能和你一起去德国。”

“没关系。”灿美说，“局势又要大变天了，这里呆不长久。我们一起去德国，把孩子生下来——”

“不是，灿美，”白熙说，“你不明白。我已经成家了，我不可能跟着你说去哪里就去哪里。”

灿美的眼神松动了一些，“我以为，”不确定地说，“我以为你想要的，”她指了指自己，又指了指白熙，“我以为你想要这个的。我以为你想要我们。”

白熙摇了摇头。“我想要一点爱，”她说，“想要一点关注。我以为你也是。女人和女人怎么可以——”

“怎么可以什么？”灿美打断她，白熙能看出来她已经有一点生气了，“怎么可以什么？我以为你偷看女人和女人在一起的春宫图，是因为你呆在三哥身边不快乐，以为你呆在男人身边会不快乐。”

“我现在很快乐。”白熙飞快地说，过了一会儿又找补，“我甚至没有看过那本画册，我买回来，你就拿走了，我一眼都没有瞧上，更不知道里面画的是什么。”

灿美不说话了。白熙这才意识到自己可能做了坏事，就放软了语气，“我们可以一起留在这里的，我和你，还有你的家族——”

“不了，嫂嫂。”灿美干净利落地拒绝了。“我以为你爱听我的故事，以为你愿意和我做爱，以为你看那样的两本书，我就以为我和你有一样的向往。我还以为终于有一个我爱的女人愿意接受我了——”她低下眼睛，又抬起来，“所以说我第一次吻你的时候，你为什么不拒绝我？”

白熙那时候不知道“拒绝”还能是一个选项，如果要她诚实地说的话。但是这个问题是灿美留给她的最后一句话。在后来的日子里，她想到这个问题，和那天下午灿美泛着泪光的眼睛，就开始心神不宁，摸多少次翡翠镯子也无济于事的那种心神不宁。

后来朴公馆里来来往往的帮佣，也都不再有人会问起六小姐，仿佛她从来没有回来过一样。“这家还有一个六小姐”，这是白熙刚嫁过来的时候就知道的事情，但她之后也再也没有见过这个人，那么于白熙来说，她也就如同不存在是一样的吧。


End file.
